Field
This disclosure relates to a system for allowing an offender to assist with a booking process in order to streamline the booking process, as well as to free up resources for officers to perform other more critical tasks.
Background
Former detainees, who have been convicted of certain intoxication-related crimes, may be prohibited from operating a motor vehicle. Previously, there was no way to determine whether such an individual was operating a motor vehicle, unless that individual was pulled over. Although the causes may vary for pulling over a motorist, there is a high likelihood that a former convict of an intoxication-related crime will be intoxicated again, and thus may already be intoxicated at the time of being stopped.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.